Happily Ever After
by KittyKat2469
Summary: (Sequel to Dagon Tamer) Hermione and Draco are now married, famous, and even more rich. Sounds perfect? There's a stupid Ron, pregnant Lavender, and a big secret...What could go wrong? Not to mentions an angry Astoria...hehehe DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU READ THE PREVIOUS STORY!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey everybody! Soooooooooooooooooo, it's a new story! Wow. I hope you guys enjoyed my previous fanfic! If you don't remember what happened previously, HERMIONE AND DRACO GOT MARRIED! Yay! So enjoy and tell me if you like the sequel!**

**#KittyKat**

Hermione was stressed out.

It was two months after her wedding and the reporters were _still_ surrounding her house. The house that Lucius gave to her and Draco as a wedding present. She couldn't stand it, and the only way to get out of the house is by floo. She never got in touch with her friends since the wedding, and she has been worrying about everyone.

Draco on the other hand, was perfectly fine. He had a job, saw his beautiful wife everyday, never minded the reporters. Hermione envied him.

"Love?" Hermione sat down on Draco's lap and kissed his cheek.

"Hm?"

"I'm going to meet up with the others for the Sunday brunch at the Burrow. Do you want to come?"

Hermione bit her lip. She wanted him to be there. Mostly because of Ron. There has been news about him toying around with girls and talking trash about Hermione and Draco. But mainly Hermione.

"Sorry Love, I have a meeting soon," Draco said kissing kissing his wife.

Hermione's eyes watered slightly and she nodded. "Okay..."

Why did Draco not know how lonely she felt sitting around the house all day? She wanted to spend time with him!

* * *

"Hermione!"

Hermione grinned and hugged everyone. She was happy to see her friends. At the moment, she needed to have a girl talk.

"You're just in time for brunch! Come sit down! Is Draco here?" Molly asked.

"No, he has a work meeting. With Malfoy Industries getting more popular, the busier he gets," Hermione said sadly.

Everyone looked at her sympathetically. Ginny then smiled and took her best friend's hand.

"C'mon 'Mione. We need to catch up!"

Everyone sat down at the table and Hermione sat between Pansy and Ginny, but across from Luna. As everyone ate, Hermione talked to the others about her life so far. She didn't say anything about the stress because of Ron glaring at her though.

"Enough talk about me! How are you guys? What's new?"

Ginny was the first to speak up. "Nothing really. Blaise is an auror with Harry and Theo. The rest of us have been trying to find jobs,"

Pansy nodded. "Lavender and I were thinking about opening a dress shop,"

At the mentioning of Hermione's old classmate, she turned her head to see the blonde smiling next to George.

"I was thinking that after I graduate, I could open a flower shop," Luna said in her same dreamy voice.

Ginny nodded enthusiastically and I'd open a beauty salon!"

Everyone laughed and continued eating. Hermione turned to Lavender and smiled.

"What about you, Lav?"

Lavender's eyes widened. "Me? Oh, well..." She turned to George, who smiled and nodded. Both of them stood up.

"I'm pregnant,"

There were shouts of glee and whoops. Hermione got up and hugged Lavender, congratulating her.

"That's wonderful, Lavender," Hermione said.

After brunch, all the girls went into Ginny's room and sat in a circle on the ground. They were all talking about baby names for Lavender's unborn child.

"Whoa whoa wait. How far into the pregnancy are you?"

"A month..."

"Well damn it Lav! Speak up, won't you?"

Everybody laughed.

"I think it's a boy," Hermione mused.

Lavender snorted. "George thinks so too,"

After a few hours, Hermione excused herself to go downstairs and see if Molly was doing okay.

Instead, she ran into Ron. He scowled at her and she slowly backed away.

"Oh...Hi,"

Ron sneered at her. "What? Came here to brag about your amazing rich life?"

Hermione just rolled her eyes and hoped Ron didn't sense her panic. "No, Ronald. And if you wouldn't mind, stay out of my life,"

Ron scoffed. "With you flouncing around your money like a slag, as if that'll be easy."

Hermione's jaw dropped. She clenched her fist and glared at Ron. How dare he? How _could_ he? He was supposed to be her friend. Why couldn't he change like Lavender?

"I hate you Ronald Weasley," She spatted.

Before she could turn around and leave, Ron grabbed her wrist.. "This is all your fault, you know! I tried to make amends but you had to go and date that slimy arse ferret!"

"Let go of me!"

"No! Listen here Hermione, you blame everything on me when your the one to blame!"

"LET GO OF ME!"

Harry came running down the stairs, his wand poised in his hand. "Let go of her, Ron!" Harry barked.

Ron's grip on Hermione's wrist tightened. Hermione let out a yelp of pain and pushed Ron away. He barely even budged though.

"Let go of me you stupid prat!"

Ron growled and all anyone heard was a crack and a scream. Instead of sending a curse at Ron, Harry shoved Ron away from Hermione. Hermione fell to her knees with a small sob, and Harry punched Ron in the face.

"Harry! Stop! He isn't worth it!"

But Harry kept hitting his old childhood friend. He couldn't stand it. Hermione was his little sister. He knew that if Draco was here, he would be doing much worse than what he was currently doing.

Everyone came running down the stair, worried. Ginny shrieked and went to Hermione's aid. Molly followed after that. Tears were in Hermione's eyes. Suddenly the fireplace roared and out came Draco. The look of shock was plastered on his face, which was soon turned to anger.

Draco furiously separated Harry and Ron. Harry immediately backed off, knowing Draco had it from here.

"I'm sorry, mate," Harry muttered to Draco. "I should've done something before she got hurt,"

Draco just placed his hand on Harry's shoulder as if saying,'It's fine, now let me handle this son of a b****.'

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Hermione nodded and kissed Draco. Her wrist was better now, thanks to Molly. But she knew bad for Harry. He was sulking at the moment, beating himself up for not doing anything when he had the chance.

"I'm fine, Love. I thought you had a meeting,"

"I ended it early so I could come here,"

Hermione smiled. "Hm. I love you,"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So what do you guys think about that angry Ron? Lol there's so much Ron hate in this. That's why I am saying this before anyone complains.. RON IS A TWO TIMING JERK WHO WILL STAY BAD IN THIS FANFIC. I forgot to say this before but... REVIEW! I love to read what you guys have to say about my story! Good or bad, I don't care. It'd nice to know your opinions! **

******REALLY IMPORTANT!**** You have to read the first story to understand this one! If not, good luck! **

** So without further ado... CHAPTER 2! **

**#KittyRoseHeart**

Everyone was furious. No. Not furious... annoyed.

Ron had told lies about Hermione and Draco _again._ Nobody knew when he'd stop. The rumors went from Hermione cheating, to Draco being abusive. Then of course, he said Lavender's unborn child was _his_ not George's. Which was more of a problem for Lavender and George, but it still bothered the married couple.

"I can't believe he'd do this!" Lavender sobbed.

Her hormones were everywhere and nobody went near her but George. Everyone else was afraid to make things worse for her.

"Lav, let's go get a mani-pedi and clear your head of that prat for a bit," Ginny said softly.

"Anything you want, really. Just please stop crying. _Please_," Hermione begged.

Lavender sniffled and pondered over this for a moment. Then she nodded and let the girls take her to the salon.

* * *

"So are you and George going to get married?" Pansy asked, observing her neatly painted nails.

Lavender shrugged. "I don't know. I _want_ to, but George isn't a person to just marry someone. He wants to take things slow,"

"Obviously sped up a bit," Ginny said, poking the small bump on Lavender's stomach.

All of the girls laughed.

"So how are you and Draco, 'Mione?" Lavender asked.

Hermione pouted. "He's so busy lately. Is it selfish that I want his to be home with me more?"

The girls gaped at their curly haired friend.

"Of course not! You have every right to that!" Pansy exclaimed.

Hermione whined. "I don't know what to do. I love him. I _really really _do. But it's like we never see each other. It's so boring now,"

Pansy shook her head. "Uh uh, girl. You gotta grab the bull by the horns as the muggles say, and take control! Tell him you want him to spend more time with you! If Harry did that to me, I'd throw a fit and make him beg for forgiveness," The slytherin huffed.

The others giggled. "We're Gryffindors, Pans. We're not that cruel,"

Pansy shrugged. "It's the truth."

Hermione bit her lip. Was she being too easy on Draco?

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm home so late, Love,"

Hermione turned to her side to look away from her husband. Tonight, he came home at quarter to midnight. She was beyond pissed now. At this point, she agreed with Pansy. This wasn't right.

"Hermione?"

Hermione closed her eyes. Draco sighed at her childishness and walked to her side of the bed. He watch her silently, then leaned down to kiss the tip of her noes.

"What's wrong, Love?"

Hermione turned the other side. Draco chuckled and scooped her up in his arms. He watched as she opened her teary honey eyes, slightly appalled.

"Why are you always home so late?" Hermione asked, looking anywhere _but_ at her husband.

Draco frowned. "I'm working, 'Mione,"

Hermione pushed herself out of Draco's arms and landed on the bed. "That's all you ever do. _Work_. We have enough money to feed all the starving people in Africa and all you do is _work!_ Then I'm left _here! _All alone, and I never know where you are. Do you know how sad that is, Draco?" Hermione said angrily. Then she grabbed a pillow and blanket and began to walk out of the room.

"Hermione! What are you doing!"

"I'm staying in the guest room!"

Draco watched as Hermione disappeared down the hallway and heard the door slam shut in the distance. He sighed in slight annoyance. He needed to give her some space. Draco didn't mean to do this. He thought she was fine with it.

That night, he silently walked to the guest room Hermione was in and crept in. He heard soft quiet sobs and his heart broke.

"Get out, Draco,"

Hermione didn't have to hear or see to know he was in the room. She just _knew. _

"I'm sorry, Love," Draco said softly, walking to Hermione's petite body.

She was under the covers, eyes red. Draco leaned down and kissed her slowly and passionately. At first Hermione did nothing, but then she kissed back, knowing that it may be the only sign of affection she'll get all week.

Their kisses became more needy though. It became lip bruising, deeply passionate, kisses, that made Hermione's stomach get filled with butterflies.

Draco wanted to show her he cared. And he was about to.

* * *

"You okay?"

"Pans, you are a bloody genius,"

"Ooh! What happened?"

All of the girls surrounded Hermione with wide eyes. Hermione grinned.

"We did it," She said.

"And...?"

"First time this month,"

All of the girls' jaws dropped. It was August 24th! How was it possible that her and Draco never did anything before last night?

"Well damn, 'Mione. Congrats," Ginny grinned.

The five girls relax and walked around Diagon Alley. To everyone else, they were famous. People secretly envied them and wished they were them. They were rich for Merlin's sake!

"So what's up?" Hermione asked happily, following the others into a store.

"Ugh, Harry wants move," Pansy frowned.

"Why?"

"Because our home is the furthest away from anyone. So he wants us to be closer. I don't have a problem with _that_ but... That house has always been my home. I can't just give it up," Pansy pouted.

Ginny shook her head. "Keep the house as a summer home then. Harry should understand how important it is to you,"

"Yeah," Luna and Lavender said in unison.

Hermione looked at the price tag of a emerald green sun dress. It was perfect for Lavender's baby shower.

"It's free,"

Hermione looked up.

The store owner smiled. "It's free. Go on, take it if you'd like,"

Hermione graciously thanked the store owner. It wasn't anything new. People did things all the time. If people saw Hermione where the dress, others will buy it and BAM. The store is rich.

'Well, one thing's one,' Hermione thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So! What do you guys think so far? HMMM? Lol, so guess what? YOU GUYS GET TO PICK LAVENDER'S BABY! **

**For anyone who is new to my writing, I like my readers to have a part in my story! So tell me what gender, and name you want the baby to be, and add looks from Lavender, George, or BOTH for the baby! I'll do it the fair way and post the results in a chapter and let people vote! Deadline fore this is 11/15/13! If there is a tie, I'll do a little bit of both for the baby! So get creative and TELL ME ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT THE BABY TO BE! ALL OF THE STORY FOLLOWERS, REVIEW! **

**Hehehe, this should be interesting.**

**#KittyKat**

***Hermione's POV***

I smiled as Lavender opened the gifts with a smile on her face. She was calm and collected, something that was rare with her. But nobody complained, and we were glad to see her this happy.

We were at the Malfoy Manor, where Narcissa set everything up. It was amazing, really. Once Lavender was done with the gifts, we were all going to go out to lunch to celebrate.

As we all flooed to the restaurant, I caught Lavender from almost falling when she tripped over a piece of coal.

"Thanks, 'Mione," Lavender said gratefully. She smiled and followed the other's to their table. Hermione looked outside the window for a moment though, and saw familiar blonde hair.

"'Mione? You okay?"

I turned to Ginny and nodded. "Tell everyone I'll be right there,"

"Okay..."

I walked outside the restaurant and to the middle of the town square. A girl with the Malfoy blonde hair was fighting a brunette.

"Niko?"

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT, YOU BINT!"

My eyes widened and I quickly yanked Niko back. She growled and glared at the other girl and her friends. The other girls stared at me as if I was a superstar. I practically might as well be considering how much attention people have been given me.

"Hermione Malfoy!" The girl Niko was attacking exclaimed. "I-I'm Tiffany!"

I put on a fake smile. "Hello Tiffany, and what is going on here?"

Tiffany sneered at Niko. "She's the problem. You shouldn't touch her. Her mum didn't even want her," Tiffany smirked.

I raised my eyebrows. "Is that right? Your mum never said that, did she, Niko?" I feigned ignorance.

"No, _Aunt 'Mione,"_

The other girls gasped.

"Hm. Thought so. Where is your father? I can't believe he let you-"

"I'm right here,"

I whipped around to see a man with striking electric blue eyes and dark brown hair. He was beyond good looking, but he wasn't anything compared to Draco or the other guys.

"You let your daughter get into a fight?" I crossed my arms.

The man grit his teeth. "I went to retrieve her medicine. She doesn't like being in the store, so I trusted that she'd stay right by the door," He said, eyeing Niko.

I rolled my eyes. "She's a Malfoy, we don't wait on others," I said in a snobby way.

Niko nodded proudly, but that just earned her a glare from her father. "I'm sorry, father, but they started it. They were talking trash about mum," Niko said, pointing to the staring girls.

Her father grit his teeth. "Let's just go home, Niko," He said.

I saw the sadness in Niko's eyes and cleared my throat. "I'm sorry to intrude, but my friend is having a baby shower today, it would be nice to have Niko there,"

Niko nodded excitedly. "Oh, please, father! I swear I actually will behave this time!"

There was a sigh, then a nod. "Who will be at this baby shower?"

"Hannah Abbot, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson, Ginny Weasley, and a few others," I said, excited to spend sometime with my favorite and only niece.

"Very well than. I'm John, by the way. Please have her home by supper,"

**A/N okay so REALLY short chapter that shouldn't even be _called_ a chapter, but I am really busy today and just wanted to post something. So...yeah... I'll right more tomorrow though! Just a bit busy, that's all.**

**#KittytKat**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey! I'm sorry I haven't updated lately! My internet was down up until yesterday, and I've been VERY busy. But I'm back now and I'm glad to say I'm back on track. For Lavender's baby, a few people PM me what they thought the baby should be. I would usually let you guys vote for which one would get picked, but my nephew desperately wanted me to pick the one he like. SO I DID! But anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**#KittyKat**

Hermione was waiting with the others. Lavender's baby had decided enough was enough and was coming early. Molly was over joyed to finally have another addition to the big family, and couldn't wait to find out if it was a boy or girl. George didn't even know his child's gender. Lavender had made it clear that she wanted it to be a surprise.

Draco sat by his wife, letting her lean on his for support. Everyone was also tired. Lavender had gone into labor at two in the morning and it was now five. Hermione refused to sleep until she knew her friend was. Same as the others.

"The baby better come out soon or-"

"It's a boy!"

George came running out the room doors with a tired grin. Everyone stood up and rushed to congratulate the new father.

"He's amazing. My hair but Lav's eyes. He's perfect! His name is Luke! Luke Fredrick Weasley,"

Molly let out a happy sob and hugged her son. "When can we see him?"

"Soon,"

Hermione smiled and let Draco wrap his arms around her.

"Love, we need to go home and sleep," He mumbled.

Hermione nodded. "We'll be back later, George," She yawned.

The couple went to their home and fell dead asleep on their bed. Hermione couldn't stop thinking about George and Lavender's new baby though. George looked ecstatic. Hermione wondered- even in her sleeping state- if Draco would be the same way towards children.

_Hermione smiled at her baby. Niko smiled at her cousin._

_"How's Uncle Drake?" Niko sighed._

_"Happy. He's bragging about his new baby to anyone that would listen. The press is going bonkers about the new news. I hope it dies down soon though,"_

_Niko nodded. _

_"Hello Darling. Hi Nikola,"_

_"Hey Uncle Drake," Niko smiled, giving her cousin a binky._

_"There's the precious new Malfoy heir," Draco cooed, picking up the baby._

_The baby gurgled then giggled with glee. Draco grinned and kissed the baby's soft skin._

_Hermione smiled at the sight. She thought about how wonderful it was. Draco loved the baby. Everyone did. _

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione woke up, nearly having a heart attack. Ginny and Pansy were jumping on the bed, grinning at her. She groaned and turned over to lay on her stomach. She waved her hand as if saying 'go away' and relaxed.

"Hermione! We have to go visit Lav and baby Luke!"

The brunette muttered something about lack of sleep and slowly sat up. Light streamed in from the open windows and brightened the room.

"Alright, alright. Just let me get ready," She sighed.

* * *

"He's beautiful," Hermione smiled.

"He loves his Godmother, so that's a good sign,"

Hermione kissed her godson's forehead and handed him to Luna. The blonde began to tell baby Luke about nargles and everyone else droned her out.

"I never thought I'd have a child first. I've always thought it'd be you and Draco. Then Pansy and Harry. _Then _me," Lavender sighed.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Ginny smiled as she saw her nephew tug softly at Luna's hair, and the blonde just let him. "'Mione, are you and Draco thinking about having kids?"

Hermione chuckled. "That's a tricky subject. I would like to have a child someday. It'd be nice, yea? But with Draco being busy, what if the baby feels neglected? I don't know. Maybe I'm just being stupid,"

Pansy snorted. "Are you kidding me? If Draco ever did that to his child, the guilt would eat him up,"

***Hermione's POV***

I nodded and tucked my hair behind me ear. Suddenly there was a gasp from Lavender and all eyes turned to the room door. Ron was here. He eyed me as if I was a threat and turned to the new mother.

"Hm. So you finally got knocked up with a bastard of a child?"

Lavender's eyes began to water and anger surged through me. Before Ginny could attack her brother, Pansy and I held her back half-heartedly. No matter how much I wanted to slap him at the moment, I had to remember that there were security cameras around the place.

"Listen here, Ronald," Ginny snarled. "Just because your life is pathetic and horrid, doesn't mean you have to make it the same for others. You have no right and if anything, you should be six feet under for the pain you've put 'Mione and Lavender through,"

Ron glared at his sister. "Let's just remember that I'm still the bastard's uncle,"

"And let's just remember that you're not allowed touch my son, or any of those women," A voice growled.

Behind Ron stood a _very_ pissed off George. Ron huffed and scowled at his older brother. George just pushed pasted Ron and walked to Luna and Luke. Luke shrieked with glee at the sight of his father and I couldn't help but to smile.

"'Mione, Draco wanted to speak to you. I think I should make sure you get home though," George said eyeing Ron. "Just in case,"

I shivered as Ron stared at me and shook my head. "No. You stay. I'll be fine," I lied.

Who was I kidding? Ron scared the shite out of me. I wouldn't want to be caught dead alone with him.

Pansy gripped my arm. "I'll go with her," She smiled, sending me a reassuring look.

I let out a breath of relief and the both of us walked out of the room doors. I knew Ron was staring at us. It made me uncomfortable beyond belief. I turned to tell Pansy something, but I was cut off.

"Stupefy!"

I let out a scream that would wake the dead as Pansy fell to the ground. Before I could process what happened next, I fell to the ground with Pansy.

"Crucio!"

My body felt like a thousand needles were pierce through me. My vision blurred with tears and I fought the urge to scream. There were shout and I think I heard George. I prayed that they were okay. My arms were numb and I forced them to let me turn around. Ron was there, sneered at me.

"Crucio!"

No. I couldn't let him have the satisfaction of hurting me. The whole time I kept eye contact with him, refusing to cry or scream in pain. By now, I could barely breathe. Pansy moaned from next to me and Ron's head whipped towards her.

His wand was aimed at her and a rush of adrenaline ran through me. I gripped Ron's trousers to pull myself up and swung my right hand forward. My fist had hit his precious jewels and he fell to his knees. I grabbed his wand from his hand and bonked it on his head before throwing it across the room.

Ron's hands found their way to my neck and I couldn't breathe. There were louder screams now. My vision blurred and all I saw where black spots. Then it went dark.

**A/N Wow. I'm sorry for not posting recently and stuff but more will be added over the weekend! I promise! Usually I'd post everyday but...gosh. Why do people have to change their minds so often? The project I've been working on for a month now was just declined and then the due date for the new one is on Monday. WHAT THE HECK. But yeah. REVIEW PEOPLE! I NEED TO KNOW HOW I'M DOING!**

**If I don't post tomorrow, HAVE A GOOD WEEKEND!**

**#KittyKat**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Oooh. So Ron went crazy! Hahaha, in all honesty, I just made that happen because I didn't know what to do. BUT IT'S OKAY. I KNOW WHAT TO DO NOW. I'm so happy to see familiar names in the reviews! I just realized something though.**

**I MISSED THE ONE WEEK ANNAVERSARY! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL MEEEEE?**

**Hm. *Walks away and pouts***

**Just kidding...**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**#KittyKat**

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She saw her husband sleeping in a chair next to her. Hermione looked around the room. She was at St. Mungos.

"Draco?"

Her voice seemed distance. Frowning, she tried to sit up. She ended up feeling a cool sensation going though her body and shivered.

'_That's weird,'_ The brunette thought to herself.

Suddenly she saw herself. She was laying in the hospital bed, wires everywhere and a oxygen mask covering her mouth and nose. Gasping, she tried to tap her husband's shoulder. Her hand went through him and Hermione began to flip out.

"How is she?"

"Mr. Potter, her condition... She... Her skull was cracked open after bashed her head on the wall. There were three broken ribs as well. She's going to need time to heal. There's no telling how long it'll take for her to wake up. Mrs. Malfoy may be in a coma for a whole month. I'm sorry,"

"She's like my little sister, doctor. Isn't there _anything_ you can do?" Harry pleaded.

Hermione watched the two men talk about her health and Hermione began to wonder what the hell was going on. It was strange looking down at her own body.

* * *

Draco Malfoy stared at his wife. He softly kissed her hand and silently prayed to Merlin that she'd wake up. Hermione has been out for a whole month now. It was October.

"Malfoy, eat something,"

Draco turned to his friends. Tears brimmed his eyes. "Why won't she just wake up?" He asked helplessly, his voice cracking a bit.

Blaise placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Mate, we need you to eat something. Hermione wouldn't want you doing this. When she wakes up-_and she will_- if she finds out about you nearly starving yourself, she's throw a bloody fit,"

Theo and Harry nodded. It would've been a very Hermione thing to do. They all missed her. Any moment now, she'd scold the boys for not eating and make them eat till their stomachs hurt.

"Harry, any new on Weasley?"

The emerald eyed man didn't respond.

After Ron had left Hermione half- dead, he ran off. Nobody knew where he was. George has been holding himself responsible, but everyone knew he was in the hospital room protecting his family and Luna.

"I'll kill that bastard if it's the last thing I do. I'll rip his throat out for what he did," Draco growled.

* * *

Hermione had woken up in the middle of the night. Only this time, she actually _woke up_. Not like she was floating above her lifeless body.

"Draco?"

Silver eyes met hers.

"Hermione,"

Draco pushed the button by her bedside to summon the nurses. Then he kissed his wife's hand and grinned at her. "You're up,"

Nurses came in and force Draco out so they could get Hermione medical attention. Draco didn't mind though. He needed to tell the others!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N So Ron escaped! What will happen next?**

**#KittyKat**

***Hermione's POV***

I relaxed and let Draco wrap his arms around me. I kissed him softly and heard a groan of disgust.

"Get a room," Blaise muttered.

I laughed and reluctantly left Draco's embrace to hug my friends.

"It's good to see you, 'Mione," Pansy sniffled, quickly wiping the tears from her eyes.

Draco stood right by me and hugged me from behind. "Alright, alright. We'll catch up later. But as Blaise said before, _we're going to get a room,_"

Harry's face scrunched up in disgust. "Too much information there, mate,"

* * *

I froze and stared at the plus sign above the potion. My mind was fuzzy and I couldn't think. _No way. _

"'Mione?"

I shook my head. No. This couldn't be.

"Would you like me to owl Draco?"

"N-No," I choked out. "I don't want to tell him yet. Not yet," I muttered.

"'Mione, you have to tell him at some point."

I shook my head again. "Do you guys realize what will happen when he finds out? It's bad enough he's gone looking for Ron. If he knows I'm pregnant, he'd never leave my side. Then he'd feel guilty about leaving Harry, Blaise, and Theo to the looking and then I'd feel guilty. It'll be a whole guilt feast! I'll tell him when Ron's gone,"

Pansy and Lavender nodded. Baby Luke reached out to me with a gurgle and I picked him up. Kissing his forehead, I smiled.

"You're going to have a new cousin, Luke," I cooed.

Luke shrieked with joy, but I was positive he still had no idea what I was talking about.

There was a sound of the house door opening and I gasped. I quickly grabbed my wand and made the potion disappear. All of us walked to the main foyer to see Draco taking off his robes.

"Oh hello," Draco said to the others. He smiled and winked at me.

Luke reached out to his godfather and whimpered.

Draco took Luke out of my arms and threw him in the air, arms poised to catch him. Luke laughed and Draco chuckled.

"How's my godson doing? Hm? Merlin, you're getting so big already!"

I watched how good Draco interacted with Luke. He seemed like a natural. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. I just needed Ron gone.

Suddenly there was a loud alarm and everyone nearly had a heart attack.

"Someone's trying to get through the wards!" Draco roared. "Get to the panic room!"

Lavender took Luke and tried to prevent him from crying. Everyone but Draco began to run. I looked back for a moment and gulped. Quickly, I ran back to Draco and kissed him.

"I love you,"

"I love you too. Now _go_!"

***Draco's POV***

I gripped my wand and flicked it. A screen showed up and I saw Weasley. Growling with anger, I sent out a patronus.

"Weasley at the 2nd Malfoy Estate! Get over here!"

Praying to Merlin that Potter and the others would get it, I observed the screen. Weasley was wandless. Even so, he attempted to get through. The fireplace roared and in came Harry, Theo, and Blaise.

"Alright! Let's get this son of a bitch!"

* * *

Wealsey obviously was stupid if he didn't realize we'd be there. But once Blaise had punched him, a creepy smile was plastered on his face.

"Fools," Weasley snarled.

I ran up and punched him in the stomach. Hm. Damn bastard.

Weasley fell to the ground and Theo took that as a chance to kick him.

"That's for the nightmares you gave my girlfriend," Theo growled.

All hell broke loose and Potter sent help from the ministry as Blaise and Theo beat Weasley up.

I pulled them away and growled. "Mine,"

With a grunt, I punched Weasley. "That's for breaking her heart. ***Another punch* **"That's for the shite you put us through!"

I raised my fist and saw him flinch. "And _this_ if for being a bloody idiot so Hermione could be _mine._"

Walking away, I sneered at him. Ministry officials showed up to take the bloody prat away and Kingsley raised and eyebrow at all of us.

"Well bloody hell. He doesn't even look like a Weasley anymore!"

"Hm," I huffed. "Good,"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N YAY! Ronnie go bye bye! I expected to get more writing done, but I'm currently at a guy friend's house- not a boyfriend(-.-) - and can't really write/ type with him around. But enjoy and I'll try to update more soon!**

**#KittyKat**

Everyone was at a bar, celebrating the end of Ronald Weasley. He was finally put away and Hermione was glad beyond belief. She needed to tell Draco about his future child.

"Would you like some?"

Hermione shook her head. "I can't"

Everybody froze and stared at her.

Draco wrapped his arms around his wife. "What do you mean you can't?"

Hermione gave him a smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I can't,"

There were gasps, then cheers.

"You're pregnant?" Draco asked with wide eyes.

Hermione nodded and Draco kissed his wife. He grinned at her and placed his hand on her belly.

"I'm going to be a father," Draco in awe.

Hermione laughed and kissed Draco. She wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned at him.

"I love you," Hermione murmured.

"Love you too,"

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy was happy beyond belief. She was finally going to be a grandmother! It was perfect, really. And since she's thinking about opening a fashion line, her grandchild would be the perfect baby model! Boy or girl!

"Oh Lucius, isn't this wonderful?" Narcissa sighed in content.

"Mm hm,"

"We won't have to worry about the future Malfoy heir now!"

"Mm,"

"Are you listening?"

"Of course dear,"

"No you are not! Ugh!"

There was a chuckle at the doorway. Hermione smiled at her in-laws and touched her tummy.

"Cissa, are you ready to go shopping?"

Narcissa nodded at her daughter in law and smiled.

The two of them went to a baby shop. Narcissa was dying to know the gender of the baby, but Hermione wouldn't say. Her lips were sealed.

Narcissa picked white silk pajamas and smiled at the thought of her grandchild wearing it.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Hermione _Malfoy_,"

Hermione turned to see Astoria Greengrass. She was glaring at Hermione in envy.

_She _was supposed to have the title of Mrs. Malfoy. No. Instead, he was with Hermione.

"Astoria Greengrass," Hermione sneered. "What do you want?"

Astoria scowled at Hermione. "So how'd you get him to marry you? Blackmail? An Unforgivable? Love potion?"

"I did nothing of that sort, Greengrass," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"There's no way Drake would've married you. You're just a _fat, ugly, mudblood,_"

"Leave my wife alone, Greengrass,"

The two women turned to see Draco. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist protectively, and kissed her left temple.

"Are you okay, Love?"

"Peachy,"

Draco glared at Astoria. "Listen here, Greengrass. You leave my wife and family alone. I don't want to here any of your shite so just run back to your dad and be the spoiled bint you are," Draco spatted, very harshly.

Hermione almost felt bad for Astoria. _Almost_.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey! Thank you to all of my followers so far! I need more reviews to know how I'm doing people! I always do shout outs to people on a special occasion. Last fanfic, there was Tessitra, Shaymars, and a few more. This special occasion is the one month anniversary since I missed the one week! One month anniversary is coming up in 14 days! **

**#KittyKat**

Hermione was tired. The big bump on her stomach had mad it hard to hug her husband. All she wanted to do was get a proper hug! But _no. _She was due any day now. It was now September.

"'Mione, do you need anything?" Harry asked.

Hermione scowled. "What? Do you think that just because I'm pregnant that I can't take care of myself?! Is that it, Potter?" She practically yelled.

The ravened haired man's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No! I meant-"

"Kidding, Harry," Hermione laughed.

Ginny held her friend's hand. "So have you and Draco decide on names?"

Hermione pouted and shook her head. "Nope. I'm thinking about making it an 'in the moment' thing, you know? I'll know when I get to hold him in my arms for the first time. Hm. The other day, Draco said that he wanted the names to be Draco Jr. for a boy and Draconia for a girl. As if I'd name my child Draconia!"

The two girls laughed and Harry smiled.

Harry was amazed at how much everyone had changed. It was thought that him and Ginny would be together, and Hermione and Ron. Instead, they were with Slytherins. Slytherins that they all thought of as family.

"Oh!"

Ginny and Harry looked at Hermione. The brunette groaned in pain and clutched her stomach.

"Oh Merlin! She's going into labor!"

* * *

"Hermione, I'm right here, Love," Draco kissed his wife's hand.

Hermione squeezed his hand. "I'm not ready," Hermione cried.

Draco shook his head and kissed Hermione. "Yes, you are. C'mon, Love. Push,"

"IT'S NOT THAT EASY!" Hermione covered her mouth with her free hand and let out a muffled scream.

The healer gave her a stern look. "Mrs. Malfoy, I need you to push,"

Hermione let out a groan as she pushed. She just wanted the pain to stop. She wanted the baby _out. _

"You can do this Hermione," Draco whispered to his wife. "I'll be damned if the smartest witch of our age- who helped take down Voldemort- can't even give birth!"

"THEN _YOU_ PUSH!"

Even the healer flinched at the harshness in Hermione's voice.

"AH!"

"Push!"

"I SWEAR TO MERLIN THAT AFTER THE BABY IS OUT, I'M GOING TO CUT OFF YOUR-"

What Hermione was about to say next was cut off by a cry of a baby.

"It's a boy!"

* * *

"Scorpius Alexander Malfoy," Narcissa cooed.

Hermione held a baby boy at 20" 10lbs. He had the Malfoy platinum blonde hair but his mother's brown eyes.

Lucius wouldn't admit it, but he was already proud of his grandson. He was a perfect combination of the couple.

"He's wonderful, 'Mione!" Luna said.

Pansy nodded and gave her friend a weak smile. Suddenly her face turned a sickly green color and the Slytherin ran to the nearest bathroom. Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"Harry.."

"We wanted to tell you guys, but... We figured it was your time to shine. Guess it's no use now. Pans's pregnant,"

**A/N Ooh! AHAHAH everyone is getting prego in the next few chapters. I just wanna speed up the process for an idea I have later! Scorp in this story is born 9/5. DON'T ARGUE WITH IT. **

**HAVE A HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**#KittyKat**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N So Pansy in pregnant! Hehehe. I'll admit that next is Ginny and then Luna! Their children must go to Hogwarts together! Hahaha. This chapter will focus on... nothing. I'm pretty much winging it right now. There's really no plot. Hm. I should've just made a big epilogue to the previous book... OH WELL. **

**#KittyKat**

"You two **_what?!_**"

Harry and Pansy flinched. "Sorry?"

"How could you guys elope?! When did this happen? AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU WERE PREGNANT LAST MONTH WHEN YOU FOUND OUT?" Hermione was furious.

"Because I didn't want to steal your spotlight! If everyone found out while you were near the end of your pregnancy, do you know the rumors that would spread around? Do you? I did it for both of our sakes! As for the eloping... Harry, you wanna take this one?" Pansy bit her lip.

Harry looked up from the prophet and gave everyone a grim look. "Look,"

The front page showed Astoria Greengras talking to Rita Skeeter.

**Malfoy Love Affair?**

_**In the midst of finding out about Mrs. Hermione Malfoy's pregnancy, another woman was struggling with her own pregnancy! Astoria Greengrass, Draco Malfoy's almost betrothed wife, claimed that she was pregnant with the child of Draco Malfoy! After several tests, the results all said that Mr. Malfoy was the father of Miss. Greengrass's unborn child! What will Mrs. Malfoy say about this?!**_

_**"She knew about my child. Draco was going to leave her for me. But then she said that she was pregnant herself, forcing Draco to stay with her," Miss. Greengrass said. "I'm just thankful that I can support my child with a man or not,"**_

Hermione didn't want to read anything else. All she saw was red. Draco burned the prophet and turned to his wife.

"Hermione-"

"I'm about to kill that stupid arse bint," Hermoine growled.

* * *

"Mrs. Malfoy! What do you have to say about your husband's affair?"

Hermione scowled. Draco wrapped his arm around her and mumbled in her ear to ignore everyone. Suddenly Astoria Greengrass showed up. Her baby bump was proof that she was pregnant. But Hermione knew better.

"You're not pregnant," Hermione spatted.

Astoria faked tearing up. "What?" She asked innocently.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're _really_ getting on my nerves, Greengrass. Did you forget I was raised as a muggle the first eleven years of my life? Hm."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Astoria exclaimed, slightly panicked. "Now leave me alone! The stress is really bad for my condition!"

Hermione snorted and yanked up Astoria's shirt to her ribcage. Everyone gasped. There was a fake baby bump attached to her stomach.

"Come off it, Astoria. Now leave me and my family alone," Hermione huffed, storming off with Draco next to her.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I know you guys want a good sequel and what not, but I'm pretty much stuck with writer's block. HELP? This chapter will just speed up the process and unless someone knows what I could do to this story, I'm going to end it soon. **

**I CHANGED NIKO'S AGE. Before when Hermione first met Niko, she was ten. I went back and changed it so now she actually _is_ ten in this one. I changed it for a good reason so don't worry.**

**#KittyKat**

Hermione smiled at her three months- almost four- old baby play with Luke. He was adorable and Narcissa has been using the two boys as models as she planned to in the beginning. Everyone they went, people recognized them.

"Luke's been getting more and more words out. The other day, he said 'I wuv vu'," George grinned.

"Pansy's been getting better at handling the pregnancy," Harry said tiredly.

The poor guy was kicked out of his own bedroom last night by his wife. Being forced to sleep on an uncomfortable couch, he stayed up for most of the night.

There was a loud shriek of happiness and everyone turned to see Niko playing with her cousin.

"Hello everyone," She smiled, picking up Scorp.

***Hermione's POV***

I smiled at Niko and sighed. "Hello, Niko. Where's your father?"

Niko's eyes darkened and she cleared her throat. "He's...out..."

Draco eyed her cautiously. "Is your father out drinking again?"

"It's-"

"_IS HE?"_

Niko let out a sigh. "Yeah,"

This was the week Niko's mother died. Narcissa and Lucius have been acting as if they were okay, but I could see the sadness in their eyes. Draco has been busying himself with work till the week goes by and everything is back to normal.

"But it's the week mum..." Niko's voice faltered and tears sprung to her eyes. "He knows his limit," She muttered.

Narcissa and Lucius walked into the room, Narcissa holding a picture. No. She was _hugging_ the picture. A tear fell down her cheek. Narcissa showed Niko the picture, and Niko burst into tears. Scorp stared at his cousin and grandmother in confusion.

I saw a glimpse of the photo and let out a small gasp. It was Draco's sister holding a baby Niko before she passed. A tired smile was plastered on her face.

As the hours went by, all that happened was crying. Harry and Pansy left, as well as the others. Scorp was asleep in his golden crib, far away from the cry-fest.

"I'm sorry. Oh dear, my makeup smudged," Narcissa chuckled, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

Niko wiped away all of her tears and sniffled. "I better get going before dad-"

There was a knock at the door. Draco opened it with an expressionless face. Harry stood there with a sympathetic look. He glanced at Niko and whispered something to Draco. Draco looked shock and invited Harry in. The to of them whispered about something, but Harry did most of the talking.

Draco looked distressed and ran his hand down his face. He pointed to Niko and said something. Harry nodded and looked at the ground.

"What happened?" Niko demanded.

The two men looked at her in surprise. "Niko-"

"_What happened?" _

* * *

"No! NO!"

Niko screamed and sobbed even more. "HE CAN'T BE GONE! YOU'RE LYING!"

Harry gave Niko a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry Niko,"

I felt bad for Niko. Her father was found dead with alcohol poisoning and hour ago. Everything was now needed to be sorted out.

"Wait! Who's going to take care of her now?" Narcissa asked.


	11. Chapter 11

***Nikola's POV***

How were you supposed to react in theses situations? I couldn't process the fact that I was technically an orphan. What was going to happen to me?

Uncle Drake has been talking to a lawyer for hours now about everything. Even though my father and I were never that close, he still cared for me when Mum died.

"Up!"

Luke Weasley waved his hands in the air and I picked him up. "Hey Lukey," I whispered. "How's your day going?"

Luke babbled and sucked on his thumb. I smiled at him.

"Niko, are ready for school?"

Aunt Mione gave me a small smile. Was she going to be my new Mum? Was she and Uncle Drake going to adopt me? That wouldn't be that bad, right?

"Almost," I said, placing Luke down.

I hated my pre-Hogwarts school. There were all these snooty rich kids and the uniforms were dreadful. I transferred to a new pre-Hogwarts school last week and haven't made any new friends.

Grabbing my silver bag that Grandmother Cissa made, I nodded. "Ready,"

Aunt 'Mione grabbed my hand and apparated us to the school. People stared at us, and I began to wonder why before I realized how popular Aunt 'Mione was.

"I'll be here to pick you up, okay? Have a good day, Love," She kissed my forehead and left.

Several people still stared at me and I just walked to the front of the school. A group of girls surrounded me and I took a step back.

"Why was _The_ Hermione Malfoy with _you_?"

I smirked in a very Malfoy way and slung my bag over my shoulder. The girls stared even more.

"Is that Narcissa Malfoy's newest bag?! It's not even supposed to out yet!" A girl shrieked.

The tallest girl of the group glowered at me. "Who are you?"

I just rolled my eyes at tried to walk past the girls. One of them grabbed my bag and yanked my bag close to me. Another girl pulled on my mum's necklace that I always wore. I snarled at her, but screamed when the tall her pushed me to the ground. My things scattered on the floor and the girls took them and left.

A tear fell down my cheek.

"Need help?"

A hand was extended towards me. I took it and stood up, looking at my ripped things. My hand flew to my neck where I felt nothing.

"My necklace!"

I looked around, trying to find any sign of it. Another tear fell down my cheek.

"Here,"

A boy who was probably my age handed me what was left of my things. He had light brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Thank you," I sniffled.

A girl showed up next to the boy. She had the same blue eyes as him but darker hair color. It didn't take a genius to know they were twins.

"Are you okay?" She asked sincerely.

I shook my head. "They took my necklace. It was my mum's before she..." My voice faltered.

The twins looked at me with sympathy. "I'm Alex. This is my brother Jacob,"

"I'm Nikola. But all me Niko," I mumbled.

Alex smiled. "Well Niko, let's get your stuff back,"

* * *

"Explain why you are here,"

I rolled my eyes at turned to Uncle Drake. "They stole my things, Uncle Drake. Even Mum's necklace. All I did was try to get it back!" I said honestly.

Professor Pepper scowled. "By stupefying them!"

"Nice," Uncle Drake muttered to me.

I smirked proudly. Aunt 'Mione on the other hand, whacked Uncle Drake. I looked at the four girls and their parents sitting across from me. All of them glared at me.

"I want my things back," I said. "They still have it,"

"No we don't! She's lying! We didn't do anything!" The tall girl lied.

I stood up so fast, my chair fell over. I pointed my wand at her Mum. "Can you swear on her life?!" I roared. "Can you still say that if I gave you a truth potion?" I hissed.

Everyone stared at me in shock.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N DID YOU GUYS HAVE A NICE THANKSGIVING? Sooo...Niko raged out. Guess what?! **

**Kelsie is back! **

**IN OTHER NEWS... WHY DIDN'T ANYONE MENTION I MADE SCORPIOUS 20" AND 19 LBS? ONLY A GUEST BROUGHT IT UP! I meant 20" and _10lbs_. Gosh you guys! I went back and fixed it but C'MON! :P **

**#KittyKat**

Hermione watched as Niko slept in her new room at the second Malfoy Monor. She looked... peaceful. Things were cleared up and Niko's father left Draco and Hermione custody of her in his will. There was no doubt we were all happy about that. But she was only a little girl.

"Love, come to bed,"

Hermione turned to see a sleepy Draco. Kissing him softly, she nodded.

* * *

"KELSIE!"

"'MIONE! PANS! GINNY!"

The four girls jumped in glee and hugged each other. Kelsie smiled brightly at her British friend, only to frown.

"Where's Luna?"

Hermione and the others giggled. "Theo took her on vacation,"

Kelsie grinned. "Well tell me what's going on! I haven't seen you since you went into labor with Scorp!"

Everything was revealed. From Pansy being pregnant to Niko living with Hermione. The four of them were practically like little schoolgirls again, shrieking and giggled. Kelsie admitted that she was seeing a muggle named Flynn Johnson. Pansy said that his name sounded cheesy, but once Kelsie showed a picture of him, all of the women stared in awe. He had perfect chocolate brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. The picture showed him shirtless, exposing his six pack.

"Well damn it all," Pansy mumbled.

Kelsie laughed. "Hey. You have Harry,"

Pansy pouted. "He's been babying me for a long time now! I'm pregnant, not a piece of glass!"

Kelsie looked at her friends and sighed. "I have something to tell you guys. And..you won't like it,"

**********OKAY MY LAPTOP IS SPAZZING OUT ON ME SO I CAN'T INSERT A HORIZONTAL LINE BUT I'M GOING TO TRY TO FIX IT*****************

"NO!"

"NO WAY IN HELL!"

YOU'VE GOT TO BE JOKING!"

Kelsie ran her hand through her hair. She saw this coming. One of the reasons she wanted to visit was to tell them. "I'm only going to be gone for a few years at the most,"

"You're moving even further away, Kels!" Pansy exclaimed. She stood up and excused herself to go calm down. Her stress level couldn't be high.

Ginny hugged Kelsie. "How can I go years without your craziness?"

Kelsie laughed softly. "You'll just have to manage,"

Hermione wiped away a tear and smiled. She was happy for Kelsie. Kels was moving to a small place in South America to experience life there. There would be no way to contact her. At least not a way that won't get the Ministry involved.


	13. Chapter 13

***Hermione's POV***

***ONE YEAR LATER***

"Are you ready?"

Niko hugged me and nodded. "Of course," She breathed.

I smiled at her proudly and Draco ruffled her hair.

"You watch those boys, eh?" He smirked.

"Hm. Most of them probably won't even be able to keep an intelligent conversation," She said in a very Malfoy tone, eyeing two boys arguing over chocolate frogs.

"Atta girl," Lucius praised.

Narcissa kissed Niko's forehead and hugged her. "Make good choices,"

Scorp reached out to his cousin. Niko kissed his blonde head and grinned.

"Off I go. I'll owl you what house I'm in as soon as I can," Niko promised.

She ran onto the train, only to reappear, sticking her head out a window. She waved and blew a kiss, then ducked back in the train.

"She's growing so fast,"

"Too fast," Draco grumbled.

I smiled and kissed him softly. "Have to learn to let go at some point, Love,"

***Niko's POV***

I sat on the seat and tucked my hair behind my ear. It was an empty compartment, and I was glad it was. I wanted some peace and quiet before school started.

"Niko!"

Alex and Jacob came into the compartment with grins.

"Hey!"

Alex wore her usual punk clothing, and Jacob wore his usual T-shirt and shorts.

"So what house do you guys want to be in?" I asked.

Alex smirked. "We're all going to Slytherins, dummy," She said, ruffling my hair.

I playfully jabbed my elbow at her and laughed. "Yeah, well... Maybe Ravenclaw for me. I don't know. My mum was a Ravenclaw. But the rest of my family were Slytherins," I shrugged.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Uh uh. You're being a Slytherin with us no matter what, Niko,"

"Yeah. We're going to be best friends, you'll marry Jake, we'll become sisters in law, and everyone will live happily ever after," Alex smirked.

Jacob and I looked at each other and laughed. "Dream on,"

* * *

I placed the sorting hat on and bit my lip.

_'A Malfoy, eh? That means you ought to be a Slytherin,' _

_'You're the sorting hat. So sort. Just because I'm a Malfoy doesn't mean anything. You're the one who chooses what house I'm in,'_

_'Wise words for a child. You're smart, witty, cunning.. Yet you are not...evil. No. You have courage...'_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

There were gasps everywhere. I slowly took the hat off and shuffled my way to the Gryffindor table. Alex and Jacob looked at me in sympathy. All three of us knew that once my family found out- especially Grandfather Lucius- all Hell would brake loose.

"Shouldn't you be a Slytherin?" A girl sneered.

"Shouldn't you mind your own business?" I snapped.

Hm. Gryffindor. Great. Now Jacob will tease me about being a Gryffindork.

* * *

"A BLOODY GRYFFINDORK? YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME, NIKOLA MALFOY! WHAT HAPPENED TO-"

_"Silencio!" _

Everyone gasped at me.

Standing up, ripped the howler to shreds and crumbled everything in my hand. There were loud footsteps and I knew my family was here. I turned towards Professor Dumbledore pleadingly, but he just smiled.

The doors to the Great Hall burst open to reveal Uncle Drake and Grandfather Lucius. Aunt 'Mione and Grandmother Cissa were trailing behind.

"DUMBLE-"

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

That was twice in a day that I used spells no other first years knew.

Grandfather and Uncle Drake fell over and Aunt 'Mione looked at me proudly. Grandmother Cissa smiled at me and glared at her husband and son.

I rolled my eyes and huffed. Why couldn't I have a peaceful morning?


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I skipped a year for a reason! There will be a lot of skipping so don't hate! **

**I JUST NOTICED ANOTHER MISTAKE I MADE. When Lavender gave birth to Luke, George ran out of the room saying 'It's a girl!' **

**WHAT THE HECK. WAS I DRUNK WHEN I WROTE THESE!? **

**Thank you to the people bringing these up, because WOW. How do I mess that up? I'm going to edit everything on tomorrow or Tuesday. **

**#KittyKat**

"James looks so much like Harry,"

"Scorp looks a lot like Draco,"

"Luke is a perfect combination of Lav and George,"

"I'm pregnant..."

"WHAT?!"

The four girls looked at their friend. Hermione looked deathly pale and surprised.

"I'm pregnant,"

* * *

Nobody was _completely_ surprised that Hermione was pregnant again. It was bound to happen. Narcissa was excited, Draco was happy, Lucius was... -Well, Lucius was the same. But everyone couldn't wait to see who the baby was going to look like. Blaise and Harry said it was going to be a girl that looks like Hermione. Theo and George said it was going to be another boy with Draco's looks. The four men made a bet, which Draco wasn't so happy about.

"Don't make bets on my child!" He huffed.

Hermione laughed and sent an owl off to Niko.

She got a reply about an hour later.

_Dear Aunt 'Mione,_

_That's wonderful! I wish I could come home and visit! How's Scorp and the others? Grandmother Cissa said he managed to say 'dada' and Uncle Drake was pretty happy. I got an O on my potions essay! _

_Honestly, I miss home. Being in Gryffindor feels right. It feels like I'm supposed to be there. But everyone keeps treating me like I'm not. What should I do? The other day, my clothes were found in the trash. Alex nearly killed the girls who did it. I want to stay in Gryffindor. I want to make my mum proud. But if everyone is going to keep treating me like this, I don't know._

_Hey, can you send some sweets again? Some boys took mine last time and I didn't get any. _

_Love Always,_

_Niko_

Hermione frown. Draco walked to his wife and kissed her.

"What's wrong, Love?"

The former Gryffindor gave her husband the letter.

***Niko's POV***

I opened the box to see all kinds of candy. Sour Slugs, Ice Mice, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Pumpkin Pasties Cauldron Cakes, Sugar Quills, and many more. A letter was left on top of everything though.

_Niko,_

_Talk to Dumbledore if you feel like you need a house switch. Maybe the sorting hat would choose differently the second time. I love you, and don't want you to go through your school days like this. These are the sweets you wanted. You are a Malfoy by blood, but a Gryffindor at heart. Remember that. Stand up for yourself._

_Love,_

_Aunt 'Mione_

"Plan on sharing that, Malfoy?" A third year boy said with a smirk.

For the first time since I've been here, I found my courage.

"Not with you. Or any of you for that matter," I huffed.

"Like you'd do anything,"

A fourth year tried to grab a sugar quill, but I've had enough of this. Aunt 'Mione was right.

"Incarcerous!" **(A/N Yeah, It's an actually spell.) **

The boy was tied up and I smiled. "You all might hate me, and I don't care if you do or not, but I'm staying. So deal with it,"

* * *

***Hermione's POV* **

"How's she doing now?"

I smiled and placed down the latest letter from Niko. "She's wonderful. I'm proud of her, Draco,"

Draco nodded and place his hand on my stomach. "Hm. I'm going to have another child,"

I nodded and kissed him. "Yeah. It's going to be a girl though. No doubt about it,"

"Mm hm. You just keep thinking that, Love," Draco smirked.

I laughed and watched Scorpious play with Luke and James. The three of them would no doubt be best friends.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N So Hermione's Preggo! AGAIN! Names anyone? The baby _will_ be a girl, so come up with some names people! Niko stood up to bullying! Woo! Go Niko!**

**#KittyKat**

***Hermione's POV***

I smiled at Scorp. Time has gone by so fast. I couldn't believe I was pregnant again. Ginny was pregnant as well, and she wasn't exactly the happiest camper. The other day, she chucked a jar of peanut butter at him because it wasn't 'peanutty'. And of course, she couldn't stand the sight or smell of meat. Not that I was all that perfect. At the moment, I was craving sweets. LOTS OF THEM.

"Love, don't you think that's a bit much?"

"Fuck off,"

Harry and Theo tried to stifle their laughter while George just laughed. Blaise gave Draco a look that said 'you're screwed, mate'.

It was December 20th and Niko should be home soon with Narcissa and Lucius. I couldn't wait to see her.

Biting into a sour slug, I relaxed more. Whatever this baby was going to be, it was sure picky.

* * *

"Aunt 'Mione! Uncle Drake!"

"Niko!"

I hugged my niece and kissed her forehead. She looked radiant.

"How are you, darling?" I smiled.

Niko grinned. "Wonderful. I missed all of you so much! There's so much to say!"

Baby Luke walked up to his cousin (not real cousin of course. Just by family relations) and hugged her. "Ni-Ni!"

"Hi Luke. Aren't you such a big boy now?" Niko smiled.

Draco snickered. "Ni-Ni,"

Niko shot him a look that clearly said 'laugh again and I'll hex you to oblivion.' I was immensely proud of that. Everyone knew Luke was the only person aloud to call her Ni-Ni. Even Scorp isn't aloud.

"Sis!"

"Hey! There's that little rug rat!"

Niko picked up her cousin and kissed his cheek.

"Sis!"

Niko laughed and nodded. "Yeah. I'm your sis. Do you want to go to Mummy?"

Scorp shook his head and grinned. He pulled lightly at Niko's hair and gripped her pinky like his life depended on it. When he grew up, Niko wouldn't be his cousin. She'd be his older sister.

"Alright everyone! Let's eat!"

**A/N I had an idea for the rest of the story but you guys might get mad... I'm going to add SOME kind of drama before I end this, but it might be soon.**

**#KittyKat**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N **

**These are names I think would fit Hermione's unborn baby girl  
*Lucille Mia Malfoy (After Lucius and Hermione)  
*Cynthia Alexandria Malfoy (After Niko's mom)  
*Savannah Rose Malfoy (Just because)  
**

**Let me know which ones you guys like. Feel free to give me your own thoughts on the name!**

**#KittyKat**

***Unknown person's POV***

Hm. There she is, looking all smug. She'll pay for the humiliation she caused. She'll regret ever meeting Draco. Right when she doesn't expected, I'll make my move. Draco is _mine._ I've been too patient with this bint. It's time to draw the line.

This time, I'm going to do anything to get back what's _mine._

Hermione Granger, you just pissed off the wrong person.

***Hermione's POV***

I smiled at Draco. Scorp ripped open one of his Christmas presents with a grin. Niko neatly unwrapped hers though. Both of them had mountains of presents.

As Niko opened a small box, there was a silver ring inside. Emeralds were embedded in the side and at the top was the Malfoy crest. I saw Niko gasp, then smile.

"Thank you!"

Draco and I laughed and smiled. Scorp waved around his very own silver necklace. It had a blood red scorpion pendant. Niko's and Scorp's necklace and ring were charmed to grow as they did to make it always fit.

"Time for the party! Get ready, darlings!" Narcissa came into the room, grinning.

I waved my wand and the presents were moved to the storage room temporarily. I saw Niko slouching and bit my lip.

"Niko. Stand up strait," I reminded her.

Usually I didn't care. But this was a party full of snooty high class people that did. One time I slouched for a second and a woman called me an improper bint.

Niko nodded and thanked me. She smoothed out her red spaghetti strap dress and smiled. It made me proud to call her my niece. Hell, I would be proud to call her my very own daughter.

"Hermione! Draco! Oh! Look at little Scorpious! Such a lovely young boy," A woman smiled, gently pinching Scorp's semi-chubby cheeks.

Scorp reacted by gripping my hand and giving the woman a look that said 'don't touch me.' But even _he_ knew to behave. "Hello," He managed to get out.

"He knows how to speak? Lovely!"

Draco gave a small smile. "Only small words, Mrs. Johansson. Hello, bye, hi- those words,"

Scorp suddenly let go of my hand and walked to Niko, yanking on her arm with pleading eyes. She didn't even hesitate to pick him up.

"Scorpious Malfoy, how are you doing?" Niko cooed.

The woman snorted. "A Gryffin_dork_, eh? What a great shame you've brought to the Malfoy name,"

The smile on Niko's face vanished. Now, I knew Niko was a strong girl. But at the moment, she looked so...sad.

Scowling, I crossed my arms. "Nikola happens to be the smartest in all of her classes. And she has almost all of them with Slytherin. Don't you even dare talk bad about her. This is my home, as well as hers. Just remember that," I snapped.

Mrs. Johansson gave me a surprised look, then walked away without a word. Niko gave me a grateful look.

"Thank you," She mumbled.

Suddenly, I remembered about my very first time at the Annual Malfoy New Years party. Narcissa had stood up for me. Now, at the Malfoy Christmas Party, I was doing the same for Niko.

"You're part of our family. And our family will be there for each other no matter what," I smiled.

"What a touching sentence," A voice drawled.

I gasped, then stood by Niko and Scorp protectively.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

**A/N So tell me which baby name you guys like more! PLEASE! It'll make the decision better for me**

**#KittyKat**


	17. Chapter 17

***Hermione's POV***

I felt Draco stand next to me. His hand found mine and I somewhat relaxed.

"Astoria," I said stiffly.

"Granger,"

"_Malfoy_," Niko corrected with a sneer.

The look Astoria gave her scared Scorp to death. Horror was written on his pale face and I kissed his cheek.

"Niko, go to your grandparents and _do not_ leave their side. Okay? Take care of your...brother," I whispered in Niko's ear.

Niko hesitantly left, glaring at Astoria. I turned back to the woman staring at me.

"What do you want, Greengrass? You weren't invited,"

"Rude much, Hermione?" Astoria said in an innocent voice.

"Leave this instant. Before I _force_ you to," Draco growled.

Suddenly, a spine chilling voice made Draco protectively wrap his arm around me.

"Hermione,"

"Cormac McLaggen," I said through grit teeth.

Every year I had to deal with this dolt. He didn't understand the fact that I was _married_. I actually preferred Ron than Cormac.

"Darling, are you okay?" Cormac said to Astoria.

I couldn't say I wasn't surprised. But something told me I was in for trouble.

"Of course, Love," Astoria said, holding Cormac's arm.

The both of them left, smiling.

* * *

***Nobody's POV***

Astoria Greengrass had a plan. A plan that involved a retard who was infatuated with Hermione Granger, but a plan no less. It was full proof! She had thought this over for weeks! It was now time to make her move.

"Cormac, go. She's outside," Astoria hissed to her fake boyfriend.

Cormac nodded, walking outside. He saw a beautiful brunette. A beautiful _married_ brunette. The thought of _his_ Hermione being with another man was too much. Ronald Weasley was one thing, but _Draco Malfoy?_ That was like an insult to him when he found out.

"Hermione," He cooed.

"Cormac?"

That was the last thing she said before Cormac stupefied her.

Hermione's limp body fell gracefully to the ground. Cormac grinned and grabbed her. He carried her in his arms and took off, trying to make it to the apparition point without being seen.

Yes. She was _his._

* * *

"Have you guys seen Hermione?" Draco asked.

He's been looking for his wife for an hour now. Panic washed over him. If she was hurt, he'd blame everything on himself.

"No. Sorry,"

Draco's worriedness just worsened. He knew who to get. Sending out a patronus, he silently prayed that his wife was okay.

"Hermione's missing. Come to the manor,"

Draco rushed to find his grandparents and children. And yes, he referred to Niko as his own daughter.

"'Mione's gone. I can't find her,"

"What?!"

Scorpious gave his father a sad look as if sensing his mother was not here.

"Cissa, take care of the children. Draco and I will go look,"

* * *

"Wake up, mudblood,"

Hermione opened her eyes tiredly. Her head hurt like hell. She couldn't move her arms or legs.

" Ah, so nice of you to be able to make it to breakfast," Cormac smiled.

Astoria tsked her 'boyfriend'. "Not yet,"

She had a pair of scissors in her hands, which panicked Hermione.

'_Oh Merlin! What happened? Where am I? Where's Draco?' _

Astoria snipped off a few strands of Hermione's hair. Hermione's eyes widened, knowing fully well what was happening.

"NO!" She screeched. "STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!"

"Shut up!"

Astoria slapped Hermione across the face.

"You don't deserve them," She spat.

* * *

"Draco?"

"Hermione! Thank Merlin you're okay!"

Draco ran up and hugged his wife.

"Sorry. I had some trouble with my...family. Muggle family... My mum passed..."

Draco looked at his wife curiously, but then turned into supportive husband mode. "That's terrible. Why don't you just head up to our room? I just need to tell the others you're okay,"

Hermione nodded and walked up the grand staircase. Suddenly, she ran into someone.

**A/N Ooh. lol. shaymars, I would totally put twins or triplets in. BUT, it'd mess up my plan for later on. Hehehe. I love the idea though, and it gave me a thought for something else. Honestly, you guys are awesome. I forgot to thank people for the one month anniversary and stuff but next chapter will say all my thanks.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N So before I start the new chapter, I wanted to say thank you to EVERYONE. My followers, reviewers, and so forth. Some names I've seen quiet a few from is...**

******This is in alphabetical order******

*** dutch potterfan  
*Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER  
*shaymars  
*Tessitra  
*Yomi Love Akasuna**

**IF YOU WERE NOT MENTIONED, IT DOES NOT MEAN YOU ARE NOT IMPORTANT. I've just seen these names often because they review a lot. SO IF YA WANNA GET MENTIONED, REVIEW! lol.**

**But in all seriousness, you guys are the best and I can honestly say you guys make my day. I love reading you reviews, and I swear I read every single one. I had a person PM me saying that I'd probably never read their message, BUT I DID. C'mon guys! I'm not mean or cruel or anything...hehehe**

**NOW THAT THAT IS SETTLED, BACK TO THE STORY!**

Niko was surprised to see her aunt. Not that she didn't want to. But it was the way her uncle was freaking out last night. He made it seem like her aunt was going to be gone for a long time.

"You're back! Thank Merlin!"

"Hm, yes. Well, I'll be in my room," Hermione said.

"Don't you want to see Scorp?"

"Who?"

"Your _son_?" Niko said, looking at her aunt strangely.

Hermione gave a nervous smile. "Of course! I'm just a bit tired, so if you don't mind, I'm going to go,"

As Niko watched her aunt leave, she made sure to watch the older woman disappear down the hallway before she turned to her uncle.

"That's not Aunt 'Mione,"

"Shh. I know. Just go along with it. There's a good chance she knows where Hermione is though,"

* * *

Draco felt disgusted sleeping with the imposter in his bed. He hated it when the poser placed her hand on his chest. It made him feel _sick_. What was worse, was that Scorpious Malfoy knew who his mother was. He wanted his mum back, not the fake woman staying in his home.

Niko was especially disgusted with it. She kept thinking about her aunt. Her aunt that she felt comfortable calling mum. Not that _woman_.

"Niko, are you okay?"

"No," The young witch mumbled. "She's still gone... When will we get her?" A tear fell down her pale cheek.

Draco kissed his niece's forehead. "I hope soon,"

Niko nodded as she went onto the train. She paused and turned back to her uncle for a moment. "When we find out where 'Mione is, that _thing_ living with us, will be _nothing_."

**A/N That's not all. I'm going to be posting another chapter soon. I just wanted to post something.**

**#KittyKat**


	19. Chapter 19

"Draco? Darling? I-"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Draco-"

The young Malfoy was furious. His patience was gone. He _needed_ Hermione back. The real Hermione. He placed a body-binding charm on the imposter and growled. "Where is my wife?"

The woman looked at Draco curiously. "And it took you this long?"

Draco let out a howl of laughter, only there was no joy. "I knew it wasn't Hermione the moment you opened that damn mouth of yours. Now where is my wife?"

"You'll never find her. She's in a better place, Draco," The woman purred.

"Astoria, I swear to Merlin that if you don't tell me where she is, you will _never_ live to see daylight,"

"Astoria? I never told you my name,"

Draco was shaking with anger. Suddenly, Harry and George appeared in the room. Their eyes were dark.

"Mate, let us handle this," Harry hissed.

As much as Draco wanted to be the one to get his wife back, he knew it was about Hermione, not him. So he stepped out of the room, punching the nearest wall once he was out.

* * *

"What's going on? Where is she?" Draco demanded.

Harry sighed. "Astoria is being arrested for fraud, kidnapping, and much more that we will discuss later. Draco, she won't say anything about Hermione,"

Draco shook his head. He need his wife back. Suddenly, he thought about the night she was missing. Who else was missing?

"Cormac!"

Draco took off, Harry following.

"What?"

"Think about it! Cormac wasn't there when Hermione was missing! He has her! It makes sense!" Draco exclaimed.

Harry shook his head. "He wouldn't just keep her in his house!"

Draco let out a roar of laughter. "Potter, those nitwits are too stupid. My wife, and your best friend is there. Now are you with me, or not?"

* * *

***Hermione's POV***

I've been in this place for almost a month now. I was beginning to wonder what was happening. Was Draco able to see through Astoria's plan? Cormac. _Ugh_.

That foul improper troll... I hated him. Actually, I've been starving myself, not trusting things he gave me. I was so pale now. The only way I've survived, is from drinking the sink water and some scraps of bread I had to beg a house elf to give me.

"Darling, if you're willing to cooperate today, I _might_ let you see outside,"

I shivered at his voice. Last time I saw actual sunlight was the day I was taken. Hm. _Draco, where are you?_

There was a loud knock and a house elf appeared, saying there were visitors.

Cormac left with a small smile. I backed myself against the cold stone walls. The door closed and locked. If I had my wand, I could get out of this place. I've tried wandless magic, but Cormac caught me attempting and just laughed. He said wandless magic had no power at his house.

I suddenly heard shouts and screams, Wait... What that Harry?

"HARRY? DRACO?" I yelled, but my voice came out hoarse.

I heard their muffled voices. Cormac burst into the room and ran over to me. I let out a scream. There was a sharp pain at the scalp of my hair and Cormac yanked me forward by my hair. His wand was pressed to my throat. I gulped and saw Draco. He gasped and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Draco," I cried.

"Shut up!" Cormac shouted. "God damn it Hermione! You did this! Why couldn't you just stop fighting back, huh?" He growled. "Well if I can't have you, no one can!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Stupefy!"

I fell to the ground and brought my knees to my chest. Cormac was flung backwards. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Hermione,"

"Draco?"


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N HERMIONE WAS FOUND! What happens next will bring tears to my eyes! lol jk. I'm happy with what will happen next. **

**I know things maybe a little confusing, I'll just refresh your memory!**

**Ginny is pregnant as well as Hermione. **

**Kelsie is somewhere in South America.**

**Niko is in her first year at Hogwarts.**

**Niko is bullied badly in the Gryffindor house, but refuses to switch houses.**

**Scorp is over 1 years old.**

**Luke is practically 2 years old.**

Hermione smiled at her family waiting for her. Scorpious ran to his mother, crying with joy. Niko's eyes were tearing up.

Niko had left Hogwarts right when Draco owled her the news. Only problem, was that she left during a prank on a Slytherin. She had bumped into the kid that _was_ going to be prank, causing him to miss the bucket of troll drool. The Gryffindors no doubt hated her even more now.

"Niko," Hermione smiled.

"Mum," Niko broke down into a sob and ran to her aunt.

Hermione grinned and hugged Niko. "I've missed you guys," Hermione whispered.

"It's good to have you back," Niko cried.

Hermione kissed Niko's forehead. "It's good to be back," She whispered.

Draco hugged the three people, pulling them into a group hug. Everyone laughed, tears streaming down their cheeks.

* * *

"The baby was not harmed,"

Draco and Hermione let out a sigh of relief. Their baby girl was safe. That's right. _Girl_. Draco was thrilled, so was Hermione.

"You eating routine will change a bit. Your lack of food will be a concern if you do not eat properly these next few days," The healer said.

Hermione nodded and smiled. When she was finally able to leave, she and Draco went to their house. Pansy and Harry had Scorp, leaving them with alone time.

Draco kissed his wife, something he was unable to do for too long of time.

"I love you," Draco whispered.

"I love you more," Hermione smiled.

Draco smirked and kissed the nape of her skin. "Nah," He whispered.

Hermione smiled and kissed Draco. "Oh really?"

The married couple found their way to their bedroom. They were too engrossed with each other to notice Narcissa smirking from the other end of the hallway.

"They were meant to be," Narcissa whispered.

"Is that so?" Lucius drawl, appearing behind his wife.

Narcissa nodded and kissed Lucius's cheek. "Hm. That used to be us,"

Lucius snorted. "Used to be? That practically _is_ us," Lucius said, kissing his wife.

Narcissa laughed softly. "Must run in the family,"

* * *

There was a party for Hermione's return. It was full of tears, laughter, and dancing. Draco never left his wife's side. When she went to the rest room, he stood outside the door waiting for her return. It was sweet, and Hermione never felt so loved.

Niko had sent a letter, which Hermione read immediately.

_Mum,_

_I hope you are okay now. How is everyone? The Gryffindors hate me even more now, but who cares? I missed being there with you and the others. Tell Scorp I said hi! Same to James and Luke! Alex and Jake was worried about you also, by the way._

_If it's no trouble, could you send some sugar quills? I have a feeling I'm going to have to be wide awake with Gryffindors all around me now. Sugar might help. The other day, this one girl levitated my bed WHILE I WAS SLEEPING ON IT and I couldn't get down until Jake and Alex helped me. It was humiliating but..._

_Don't get mad, but I attacked the girl and got detention. I'm sorry, but my anger got the best of me. Please reply when you can!_

_Love,_

_Niko_

***Hermione's POV***

I pinched the bridge of my nose. For a moment, I thought I was going to be mad. But then, I began to laugh. Everyone looked at me and I gave Draco the letter. I conjured up a quill and parchment. I had an elf get a box of sugar quills for me.

_Niko,_

_Darling, it's fine. I've had much more detentions before. I'm proud. You're a true Gryffindor, Nikola. You've endured this bullying and had courage to face it. I'm not mad. I love you, and trust that you have a reason for everything._

_Here are some sugar quills, Love. _

_From,_

_ Your VERY proud mother_

I sent off the letter and candy, smiling. Draco kissed my forehead with a smirk.

"That's my daughter," He said.

I laughed and nodded.

* * *

"How did you stand the morning sickness?" Ginny scowled, eating a piece of toast.

I smiled. "It stops bothering me," I shrugged.

Ginny huffed. "Blaise is such a wuss lately! He won't stop treating me like a baby! 'Ginny, that's dangerous!' 'Ginny, are you hurt?' I FOUGHT IN A WAR FOR BLOODY MERLIN'S SAKE!"

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Guys are weird when it comes to pregnant girls. Suddenly, it's like we can't do anything without help,"

I nodded in agreement. Suddenly, Harry burst into the room.

His eyes were wide in alarm. "Ron," He said. "Ron want's to see you," This time, Harry looked at me strait in the eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHH wow AWKWARD jk. Has anyone ever noticed I do caps in my A/N's a lot? lol. **

**So Ron wants to talk to Hermione! Oooh. **

**Read to find out what he wants to talk about...duh :3**

**#KittyKat...I think I missed doing the #KittyKat on the last chapter...**

**OH WELL**

Hermione was going. She knew Draco didn't want her to, but a part of her wanted to see how Ron was doing. Harry said he was most likely going to die in the prison before his time is up.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked for the hundredth time.

"Draco, Love, look at me," Hermione said.

Draco looked at his beautiful wife.

"I need to do this. And I want you there with me. So are you with me or not?"

* * *

Hermione looked at the guy she once called her best friend.

Ron was paler than Draco. His red hair was dull, and lost it's old flaming color. He looked sullen.

"Hi 'Mione...Malfoy..."

"We're both Malfoys," Hermione whispered softly.

Instead of flipping out, Ron nodded.

"Thank you for agreeing to visit," Ron sighed. "Harry told you that I wasn't going to make it, huh?"

Hermione nodded. "Ron, why-"

Ronald held his frail hand in the air to stop her.

"I want you both to listen. I'm- I'm sorry. Yes, I'm apologizing. My mum came in the other day talking about how everyone is doing. I regret all but one thing," Ron's weak voice said. "I don't regret cheating on you,"

Hermione held Draco's hand and looked at Ron curiously. Where was he going with this? Apologizing after all this time? It was too late for him. If he did this years ago, he'd be playing quidditch and have a wife of his own.

"The day I cheated on you, something told me it was for the best. That it was going to better for you. You've got a family, Hermione. A family that I might not have been able to provide. So I don't regret cheating. My time is almost up. Healers said I have cancer. I just wanted to say everything before I'm gone," Ron sighed.

Suddenly, Hermione started crying. Draco and Ron looked at Hermione in shock.

"You jerk!" She cried. "Why couldn't you do this before! Everything could've been so much easier! You'd still be with Harry and I! As our friend!" Hermione exclaimed. "Look at yourself. Half dead, saying things that are years too late,"

Ron gave Draco a pleading look as if saying, '_Make her stop crying. I don't like seeing her cry.'_

"Darling," Draco hugged his wife. Hermione sniffled and faced Ron.

"I just don't understand," She whispered. "Why would you have done all of those things?"

"I don't know," Ron whispered.

Hermione's eyes widened. She realized, that he _actually_ meant he _didn't know_. His blue eyes... They were the same as they were when she first met him. She never saw them like that since...

"Jesus fucking God," Hermione swore.

"Who the hell is Jesus?"

Hermione shook her head. "Somebody did something to you," She said to Ron.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry, Blaise, and the whole Weasley family worked their hardest to prove Ron's innocence. It was strange, and confusing to anyone who didn't know the story behind it. Hermione kept saying that Ron was possible under a spell or something. It was something everyone wanted to believe, but nothing was found. Healers said Ron wasn't under the imperious curse. Astoria and Cormac were interrogated, but they seemed clueless. Well, _more_ clueless than they already were.

"Hermione, maybe-"

"I _know_ him," Hermione said, cutting off Draco. "He wouldn't just do all of this."

Draco let out a sigh and nodded. "But who would want this? If not Astoria and Cormac, then who?"

"Someone that hates Hermione,"

"And Draco,"

Nobody said a thing, until Luna cleared her throat. "Theo and I have to go have brunch with my father. We'll see you all later, yes?"

Suddenly, Hermione gasped. "My parents!"

* * *

"It doesn't make sense. They're muggles!"

"My uncle isn't. He owes my father his life, so he wouldn't hesitate doing something to Ron if my father asked," Hermione said. "It makes sense."

"But why would they-"

"We'll have to see, don't we?"

Hermione walked into the interrogation room, glaring at her 'parents'. She hated them. She wanted to slap them to the next week.

"Why are we here!? This is kidnap!"

"What did you do to Ron?!" Hermione demanded.

Her parents feigned innocence and looked at their daughter. "What do you mean? _We_ did nothing,"

Hermione let out a growl. "He's barely alive because of you. If he dies, you both will be accounted for his death. WHY DID YOU DO IT?"

Nothing was said. Hermione's temper was short. She _knew_ her parents were responsible.

"If you ever even _found_ clues that it was us, nobody would believe you. I mean, two innocent non-magic people murdering a...wizard? They'll think you're bonkers!"

Before the young witch could snarl out an insult, Draco ran into the room.

"He's in the hospital," Draco said.

* * *

The Grangers were gone, and Ron was in the hospital. Hermione was going to say to herself, "What could be worse?" But she knew she would just jinx everything and her day would become much worse.

"Is he okay?"

"He doesn't have much time, Mrs. Malfoy. A year or two at the most, but if worse comes to worse, a week,"

Hermione looked at the sleeping Ron Weasley. He had collapsed in his cell and was down for Merlin knows how long, until a guard saw him.

"Hermione, we'll visit him tomorrow. You need sleep," Draco said.

But Hermione wasn't tired. Not when she knew Ron was innocent and hurt in the hospital. She was worried. Yet she still had the reasonable side to her, telling her to sleep to ease Draco's worries and to stop stressing out.

Walking over to Ron, Hermione held his had. "I'll be back tomorrow," She whispered. "And I will find whoever did this and make them go through hell and back,"


	23. Chapter 23

"Hermione? Harry?" Ron groaned. His head throbbed and he couldn't move.

"Ron!" The two said in unison.

Ron stared at the two. "What happened?" He asked.

Hermione bit her lip and held Ron's hand. Tears were in her eyes.

"Ron, back in Hogwarts... What- Was there anything strange that happened?"

Ron snorted. "Like you dating Malfoy?"

Hermione shook her head. "Before that, Ron,"

The pale man thought this over. He frown and him face scrunched up. "One day, at Diagon's Alley, I ran into someone. He said something weird to me, then left,"

Hermione and Harry looked at each other.

Harry looked at his old friend with a serious expression. "What did he say?"

Ron frowned even more. "I-I don't remember. It was a different language. Latin, I think,"

"Ron, you have to really think about this," Hermione begged.

It was silent for a moment.

"Ira. He said Ira,"

Hermione bit her lip. She knew this. Even though it was a dead language, she learned it at Hogwarts. But after these years, her memory was fading.

"Anger. It means anger in Latin," Hermione said.

* * *

"He's a lost cause, Mrs. Malfoy. The curse was never legally made. Nobody but the creator would know about the counter-curse,"

Hermione stared at Ron's sleeping figure. "Would this be enough to prove his innocence?"

The healer looked through his notes. "Somewhat. A curse was placed on him, no doubt, and it most likely is the reason of his sudden aggressive behavior. But if it was place that long ago, the curse would wear off. That would explain his sudden lack of aggression,"

Hermione nodded. Draco placed his hand on her shoulder. She immediately knew he wanted them to go home and sleep. At the moment, her lack of sleep was getting to her.

"Thank you. We will be back tomorrow to discuss more," Draco said politely. He gave a curt nod and held Hermione's hand.

They both got home and Hermione immediately fell on the soft bed. Draco chuckled and laid down next to his wife, kissing her softly.

"Love, I don't think that's very comfortable to sleep in," Draco murmured, waving his had to motion her outfit.

Hermione pouted and whimpered. "But my other clothes are too far away!" She whined, reaching towards the walk in closet.

Draco chuckled. "Love, you're a witch,"

Hermione huffed. "I know that. Ginny and I have just been seeing how long the both of us can go with out using out wands! Harry has both of ours!"

Draco laughed softly and kissed his wife again. "Hmm. You're so cute," He smiled.

"Hm. I know,"

"I love you,"

"I know,"

Hermione had a smirk on her face. A smirk that made Draco think his wife looked even more adorable.

"I can't wait until this one is out," Draco said, placing his hand on Hermione's stomach. "Because then..."

Hermione cut her husband off with a kiss. "Lets keep it PG," She said with hurmor in her voice.


	24. Chapter 24

**5/6/13 (A/N I'm going to do dates in the beginning now :3 This will be in modern time)**

"Ronald Weasley, you are hereby released. We apologize for our wrong judgment the first trial,"

* * *

Ron was free. After taking a truth potion and speaking in front of everyone, they all believed him.

But there was still one thing nobody knew.

"Who would do this?" Molly asked. "He was a good boy,"

"We don't know, Molly." Hermione sighed.

Harry shook his head. "But that's in the past. We need to focus on his health,"

Hermione nodded. She looked at the time and bit her lip. Saying goodbye to Harry and Molly, Hermione apparated away. She went back home, where Draco and Scorp were.

Draco grinned and hugged the VERY pregnant Hermione. She was due any day now.

"Mummy!" Scorp grinned.

"Hello Scorpious. Are you having a good day?" Hermione cooed.

"Ya!" Scorp nodded.

Hermione laughed and felt Draco hug her from behind. He was glad to have his wife finally home. Hermione was due sometime next week, and he didn't like the fact that she was around Ron.

Scorpious played stared at his parents with his usual smile. He knew- deep inside his small baby mind- that there was going to be an addition to the family.

* * *

"Are you feeling well?"

Ron nodded. "Thank you," He smiled.

Molly rushed into the room with a potion. "Take your medicine, Ron," She said firmly.

Ron grimaced, but drank the potion. It was the only thing slowing down his cancer. Leukemia was what he had. The potion slows the reproduction of new abnormal or immature leukocytes.

It's not much, but it's doing something.

Harry gently patted Ron's back. "Time to meet the family, Mate,"

Everyone was at the burrow to see Ron. They wanted to see if he was okay.

Ron stood up and sighed. He and Harry walked to the kitchen where everybody was waiting.

Luke stared at his uncle and James gave a goofy grin. Scorp was expressionless. The adults had worried looks on.

"Hi," Ron said weakly.

Suddenly, everyone ran to him. They all have him gentle hugs and grinned.

Well, Hermione and Ginny couldn't give him a hug, really. It was more of an air hug because their baby bell was in the way.

"When are you two due?"

"Sometime next week," Hermione replied.

"Next month," Ginny said.

Ron smiled. Inside his head, he was secretly excited. He might see Hermione and Ginny's child! At the moment, he wanted to catch up on everything he missed. He wanted to act like the curse didn't happen.

"Luke!"

Luke ran into Ron and fell on his bum. Scorpious and James laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Hello, Luke," Ron said softly, picking up his nephew.

Luke cocked his head to the side. Then he reached out and grabbed Ron's nose.

Everyone laughed. Ron chuckled and gave Luke to Lavender.

The two adults looked at each other strait in the eyes for a moment, until turning away sheepishly.

Things were awkward between the two, no doubt. Anyone could see it.

"We missed you, Ron,"


	25. Chapter 25

5/13/14

Hermione watched Scorpious play by himself. He was kicking around a ball, and playing on a muggle thing called a Xbox. A kinect was with it, letting Scorp play the games without a remote.

Draco was away on a business trip with Harry and Blaise. Theo and Luna were out on a camping trip. Pansy, Ginny, and Lavender were experiencing a muggle mall for the first time. Hermione decided to stay home though, and watch her son.

But that only left her with Ron to talk to. Unless she was going to talk to herself or Scorp.

"Madam! Madam!"

A house elf ran to Hermione with a letter in her hand.

"Taffy, calm down," Hermione chuckled.

"Yes Madam! Sorry Madam!"

After giving Hermione the letter, Taffy ran off again, returning to her chores.

Hermione,

Would you like to visit Diagon's Alley today? Bring Scorp along, too! I would like to know him more. I understand if you do not wish to come, but think it over. Let me know your answer!

-Ron

Hermione turned to Scorp, who was tiredly laying on the cream colored carpet.

"Want to go for a trip?"

Scorp's eyes brightened and Hermione laughed.

* * *

"Go ahead! Scorp will be fine!" Molly insisted.

Hermione smiled and nodded. Molly and Scorp walked into the toy store, leaving Hermione and Ron.

"So, what would you like to do?" Ron sighed.

Biting her lip, Hermione thought it over. She needed to shop for Scorp. He was getting bit quick. But she didn't know how Ron would react to baby shopping.

"Why don't we go to the new mall that opened up? I heard it's a little like muggle ones," Ron suggested.

Hermione nodded. The two walked a few blocks before reaching the mall. People stared as the walked by, seeing it odd with them walking together. But nobody made a big scene. Everyone was relieved to know that one of their war hero's was back to his old self.

"Why don't we split up for a little and meet at the food court in an hour?" Hermione suggested.

Ron nodded. "An hour," He confirmed.

They split up and Hermione went to the third floor, where the baby shop was. Thank Merlin there was an elevator. She shopped around for clothes and looked at strollers for a baby girl.

A light blue sundress was folded neatly on a table. Hermione touched it gingerly. It was perfect for her daughter.

"Mrs. Malfoy?"

Hermione turned around to see Alex, Niko's friend.

"Oh, hello Alex. Shouldn't you be in school?!"

Alex shook her head. "I uh..." Alex blushed. "I got 'suspended'. Dumbledore decided it was my punishment for um..." The young girl didn't know if she should say it. "Niko was being made fun of, so I jinxed the girl and her friends," Alex mumbled.

Hermione froze. Niko was still being picked on... "Thank you, Alex. I am glad to know Niko has you as a friend. Now... why are you in a baby store?"

"Oh! I was looking for a gift for my baby cousin," Alex said sheepishly.

Hermione smiled, but her smiled soon faltered. Her stomach twisted in knots and her eyes bulged out.

"Um... Mrs. Malfoy?"

There was a short gasp of pain.

"I'm going into labor!"


	26. Chapter 26

5/13/14

Alex never imagined herself having to help _the_ Hermione Malfoy while she was going into labor. Hermione was uneasily laying against the shop wall, trying to breathe normally.

"Alex, I need you to go find Ron Weasley. He should be in a quiddith shop," Hermione said, her voice shallow.

Alex ran off, looking for the red haired man. When she made it to the shop, she immediately yelled out Ron's name. He appeared out of the crowd of people and looked at Alex in confusion.

"Yes?"

"Mrs. Malfoy! Labor!" Alex gasped out, trying to catch her breath from the running she did to get to Ron.

Ron immediately ran to the baby shop. He found Hermione and grabbed her arm. Ron turned to the shocked store manager.

"Contact Mr. Malfoy please. Inform him of Mrs. Malfoy's-"

"GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL YOU NITWIT! I'M PRACTICALLY DYING HERE!" Hermione roared in pain.

Ron apparated them to St. Mungos and informed a nearby nurse the Hermione was in labor. Right away, Hermione was put into a wheelchair and pushed to a room. Meanwhile, Ron outside the room, pacing. He was hoping somebody would show up soon.

"Weasley!"

Draco appeared, running towards Ron.

"Scorpious is with m Mum. Hermione's fine! We were at the mall and then she went into labor! She was asking for you!" Ron said quickly.

Draco nodded and went into the room.

About ten minutes later, Molly arrived with Scorp. Pansy, Ginny, and Lavender arrived next. They were out of breath and wide eyed.

"What happened?" Ginny asked her brother.

Ron explained what was going on and everyone began to pace. It was as if they couldn't stay still. Sitting down wasn't in their minds.

Pansy held Scorp in her arms, and she was a bit worried. She hoped Hermione was okay. Harry sent her a letter saying to owl him back everything.

"Did they say a name for her?" Molly asked.

"Lucille," Luna said.

"Cynthia," Ginny chirped.

"Savannah," Pansy mumbled.

An hour passed, and Scorp was about to fall asleep. Suddenly, the doors opened revealing Draco.

"Lucille Amara Malfoy! 17" 6lbs."

Everyone congratulated Draco. Scorp reached out for his father, and Draco took him from Pansy.

"You have a little sister now!" He said with a grin.

Scorp cocked his head to the side, then gave a goofy smile.

Ron smiled.

* * *

Everyone was spending time with baby Lucille. Lucius especially. He was bragging about how Lucille was named after him.

Lucille was sleeping in her grandfather's arms and the room was silent. Nobody dared to wake the sleeping baby. Even Luke, Scorp, and James didn't say a thing.

Hermione was sleeping in her room, exhausted. Draco was laying beside her, smiling. He kissed her cheek and got up. Walking out to the living room, he saw everyone staring at Lucille.

She had Hermione's curly brown hair and Draco's eyes. Nobody could deny she was beautiful.

Draco turned to Ron and tapped his shoulder. With a curt nod to his head, Draco motioned for Ron to step out of the room with him.

"Thank you for being there," Draco whispered. He didn't _want_ to thank Ron. But yet he knew he would regret it if he didn't.

"It was no problem," Ron whispered. "We both know you would have done the same thing,"

It was the truth. Draco would have rushed Hermione to the hospital if she was his wife or not.

"Listen, Harry says he's been doing some research. We may have found a way to get rid of your cancer," Draco whispered.

Ron's eyes widened.

* * *

Lucille was a silent baby. She only cried when she was hungry or needed her diaper changed. There was no getting up in the middle of the night because the baby seemed to just sleep her needs off until the next day.

Scorp loved to play with his little sister though. He found her immensely interesting. He'd make funny faces just to see her smile and found out she was ticklish. One day, he poked her stomach and Lucille had burst into giggles.

"Time for a story!" A house elf squeaked.

The elf grabbed a book, and read to the two babies. The story was Hansel and Gretel, a story Scorp enjoyed.

Lucille closed her eyes and found herself falling asleep during the story.

By the end, Scorp was asleep as well.

The elf went to Hermione to inform her that her children were asleep. Hermione nodded and thanked the elf.

Draco hugged his wife and kissed her.

"Love, let's go to bed,"

Hermione nodded. She kissed Draco and smiled. The two fell asleep on the king sized bed almost the instant their head's hit the pillow.

* * *

"She's so pretty," Luna smiled.

"Yeah," Ginny said. "I can't wait till this one is out," She grumbled.

Pansy laughed. Her happy smile suddenly turned into a nervous one.

"Guys," Pansy whispered.

Everyone listened carefully.

"I'm pregnant again,"

"I KNEW IT!"

"THAT'S AMAZING!"

"AWW!"

"DOES HARRY KNOW?"


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N I swear, you guys might hate me by the end of the chapter, but I have a good reason!**

**#KittyKat**

6/14/14

Ron was feeling terrible. To everyone else, he was fine. But inside, he felt guilty and awful. Ron didn't understand how he could do this to Hermione. He left so out of place.

Harry kept assuring Ron that they'd cure him. That he'd be fine. Ron knew better. They'd get him maybe a few more years to live, but he already felt dead inside. What was the point?

"Hi Luci," Ron cooed. He smiled at Lucille.

Lucille giggled and squealed at the sound of her nickname. Almost everyone called her that now. Luci.

Draco chuckled. He was comfortable with Ron being around by now. Ron had earned his trust the day Lucille was born.

"Would you mind watching her? I need to talk to 'Mione about somethings," Draco said.

"It's fine. Isn't that right Luci?" Ron asked.

Lucille just stared at Ron.

Draco chuckled and thanked Ron. He went off and found Hermione writing in a small notebook.

"What are you doing there, Love?"

Hermione looked up. "I'm writing a diary for Luci or Niko's future daughter. I don't know. Niko had faced bullying in school at Hogwarts. Who knows who else in our family will? So I'm writing this to maybe help future generations,"

Draco smiled. "Love, Harry told me something about Ron," He said softly.

Hermione frowned. "Well, what is it?"

* * *

Hermione was crying. She sniffled and looked at her husband. Shaking her head, she forced herself to stop crying.

"Are you both positive?" She croaked out.

"The healer said it as well. In a matter of weeks, Ron..."

Draco couldn't bare to say it. He swallowed a lump in his throat and comforted his wife.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione," Draco whispered.

* * *

Niko played with her little brother and sister in amusement. She wondered which house they'd be in in Hogwarts. She wondered how they'd end up.

"How was it in Gryffindor?" Ron asked Niko.

Niko shrugged. "I'm a Malfoy. They don't treat me like they treat others," She said. "But it was fine,"

Ron frowned. "Did they make fun of you?"

Niko scowled. "They might as well have been Slytherins with the way the treated me," She spat. Niko tucked her hair behind her ear. "But it just taught me that I managed to be the better person. I only got detention once," Niko shrugged.

Ron laughed, remembering how many detentions he got during Hogwarts. "One is nothing. Hermione, Harry, we got so many detentions. Mostly Harry and me though,"

"I'm sure there will be more to come, but for my first year, I don't think I did that bad,"

Scorp hugged Niko for no reason, then hugged Ron. He had a grin on his face, making Niko and Ron smile.

* * *

6-15-14

"Ron?"

Nothing was said. Molly was sobbing, and Ginny was silently crying into Blaise's shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Mum," Ron said. He forced a smile and hugged Molly.

"It's okay," He whispered.

"H-How?" Molly sobbed.

Ron didn't know how to reply. Finding out he was going to be in St. Mungos until he either dies or cured shocked everyone.

His condition was bad. Very bad. If he got sick, there would be no chance of his survival.

He wanted everyone to be happy. He wanted to make up for his wrong doings. But how? Nobody was happy at the moment. They were all sad and crying.

Ron closed his eyes and relaxed. When he opened his eyes a few seconds later, he saw everyone looking at him. He nodded and looked at Harry.

"Lets go," He gulped.

* * *

7-5-14

Ron's red hair was falling. Healers charmed it to LOOK like it was normal, but he actually had bald spots everywhere. But he'd never admit that. Never.

"Luci! How are you?" Ron asked.

Luci gurgled and gave a grin.

"Won!"

Scorp reached out to Ron. Ron felt tears spring to his eyes as he picked up Scorp.

"And how are you, you little troublemaker?"

Scorp giggled. "Goo,"

"He's been asking to see you all day," Niko laughed.

Hermione and Draco nodded.

"So how are you, Ron?" Hermione asked softly.

Ron didn't look at her. He stared at Scorp with a smile.

"I'm going to have an operation sometime this month. The healers said I'm better. Maybe I'll be out of here before Scorp's birthday,"

"That's good, right?"

Ron snorted. "Best news we've had for the past couple of weeks,"

* * *

7/12/14

Hermione was excited. She lost all of the fat from her pregnancy and got to model for Narcissa. Narcissa also dressed up Scorp and Lucille, insisting that they would be a lot of help. She was right. Lucille was irresistible.

***Hermione's POV***

Suddenly, my phone rang. My eyes widened and I squealed with glee. Running to my purse, I answered my phone excitedly.

"KELSIE!"

"'MIONE!"

Every since Kelsie left, I've had my phone with me in case she called.

"Are you back? Where are you?" I asked.

I heard Kelsie chuckle. "Relax Hermy," Kelsie teased. "Yes, I'm back. I wanted to hang out soon. I want to know all about what I missed!"

I laughed. "Kels, you missed so much,"

"Hm," Kelsie said. I bet she was pouting about it at the moment.

"Listen, I'm going to send a plane for you, okay?" I grinned.

"Yup! What time will it arrive?"

I looked at the clock. It was almost 12. And with the 'super-duper fast plane' I have, I'd pick Kelsie up at..."Four," I said.

"Okay!"

Hanging up, I grinned. Narcissa looked at me in confusion.

* * *

"KELSIE?!"

"KELS!"

"KELSIE!"

I laughed as Kelsie was bombarded with questions.

"Oh my god! You're pregnant!" Kelsie exclaimed.

We all bit our lip. Kelsie frowned. "What?"

"Uh, Kels..." Ginny began.

"You've missed A LOT," Pansy said slowly.

Kelsie nodded. "I know..."

"Kelsie, Hermione had her second baby already, Gin is due next month, and Pansy is pregnant...again.." Luna said.

Kelsie's eyes bulged out and I bit my lip.

"Wow," Kelsie whispered.

"But now we have to catch up completely," I said.

Everyone nodded. Kelsie explained how she was and that she was engaged. I was happy to hear that and demanded to be the maid of honor. Then the rest of us explained what was going on. We even told her about Ron, but lied a bit.

"So he's bipolar? And has cancer?" Kelsie asked sadly.

Ginny nodded, her eyes watering. "But he should be better soon," She said confidently.

An owl appeared at the window and Kelsie jumped in surprise. I recognize the owl as Harry's and rushed to it.

"It's the family pet," I lied.

"Rich people are weird," Kelsie grumbled.

Everyone laughed.

I took the letter and thanked the owl. My eyes scanned the piece of parchment and I gasped.

Hermione,

Get to the hospital. Ron had surgery today. He needs you and Ginny.

-Harry

"Ginny!" I exclaimed. "We have to get to the hospital!"

* * *

Tears streamed down Molly and Ginny's cheeks. I gulped and forced myself not to cry. Sadly, I failed and had let out a sob.

Ron gave us all a weak smile. "Don't cry. Please," He whispered.

That only made it worse. Even at the moment, while he looked half dead, he didn't want us to be sad.

The operation wasn't a success. More tests were made, and the results made me want to scream my lungs out.

Ron was lucky if he lived the rest of the day.

"B-but they said-"

"Things change, Ginny," Ron said softly. "Come here. All of you,"

Everyone surrounded Ron's bed.

"I love you guys, you know that, right?" Ron said.

A stray tear fell down Harry's cheek and he quickly wiped it away.

"Don't say it like it's goodbye," Ginny's voice broke. "Don't,"

Ron looked at the ceiling and sighed. "You know how this will end?" He asked. "You all will be even more successful in life, and have a huge family. Your children will grow up, go to Hogwarts, cause trouble and make their parent proud, then become adults of themselves. You will become the coolest kick-arse grandparents and look back one day, thinking about how far you've gone," Ron said. "But I don't belong in that future. I just don't,"

I felt Draco hug me and cried silently.

"You're part of his family, Weaselbee," Draco said. "Wether you like it or not,"

For the first time since we go here, we laughed.

"Everyone seems to be part of the family. I mean, you're in it... Ferret,"

Draco cracked a smile.

"Take care of her," Ron said, nodding his head at me. "You too, Zabini. Don't think that when I'm gone, I won't come back and haunt you," He warned.

Blaise chuckled. "You've got my word that I'll take care of Ginny. No matter what,"

Ginny let a sob and held Ron's hand. "Don't go," She whispered.

Ron's eyes fluttered and everyone watched in shock. Yet Ron forced them back open. He was fighting.

"Thank you," I choked out.

Ron frowned. "For what?"

I looked around at everyone. Then smiled.

"For giving us this. Without you, we wouldn't have our families. Ron, you..." My voice faltered.

"You gave us our happily ever after," Draco whispered.

A smile was plastered on Ron's face before he froze. There were gasps, sobs, cries. But I knew one thing.

I was grateful for him.

Ronald Weasley was who I had to thank for this. For my 'Happily Ever After.'

**The End**

**Wow. I didn't expect for the story to end that way. BUT DON'T FORGET TO READ THE EPILOGUE! Thank you to my followers! You guys are amazing. I'm writing another story with Hermione and Draco's daughter (NOT LUCILLE) and Harry and Pansy's son James! Check it out!**

**#KittyKat**


	28. Epilogue

Children rushed into the train, eager to go to Hogwarts.

"Take care of your sisters, got it? Especially Alice," Draco said to Scorp.

"Got it Dad," Scorp nodded. "Allie, c'mon,"

Scorp held little Alice's hand and dragged her onto the train. He glared at first year boy staring at Alice and pulled his youngest sister closer to him.

"Scorp! Alice!"

They found their group of friends and sat down. Alice, Lily Potter, and Jacey Nott were the only first years in the compartment. They were nervous, but the older kids kept assuring them it would be okay.

"Hey Serena," A second year guy said from the hallway. He winked at her and smirked.

"Wink at her again, and you'll wish you were dead," Came a growl.

Luke Weasley glowered at the second year, who soon ran off. Luke sat by Serena like an overprotective brother.

"Serena Zabini, stay away from him," Luke said.

Serena rolled her eyes. Everyone knew Luke was protective of Serena and Jacey, the only two besides himself without siblings. He felt like he needed to protect them since nobody else could.

"Alice, stay away from boys," Scorp said. "And by that, I mean boys who aren't in this compartment," He huffed.

Alice smiled and nodded. "Okay," she chirped.

The train whistle blew and everyone stuck their head's out of the window. They yelled out byes to their parents and waved.

"I can't reach!" Alice pouted, trying to get to the window.

James laughed and picked up the younger girl. He raise her up to she could see out the window.

"Bye mum! Bye dad!" Alice called out.

Hermione and Draco smiled at their daughter and waved.

"They grow so fast," Theo chuckled.

"Too fast," Harry muttered, thinking about Lily.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Mate, think about how Theo and I feel. Our little girls don't have brothers,"

Draco and Harry's eyes widened and they felt sympathetic.

"No. They have an overprotective Luke that scares the living daylight out of every boy looking at them," Lavender chuckled.

Hermione smiled. She wished Ron was here to see this. He would've loved to see Alice.

As the train disappeared, a bright light flashed.

For a moment...

Just a moment...

Hermione saw ther old friend smiling at her.


	29. AN

**I wanted to thank everyone who was supportive to me. My errors probably annoyed everyone, but I'm glad that I finished this. I just wanted to say that I hope some of you will read my next fic about James and Alice (Hermione and Draco's 3rd child) called Broken Cinderella **

**Alice is a dedication to my friend who actually looks like what I will describe Alice as in the next fic. She had really blonde hair and grey eyes. Everyone always called her cute, and she never believes them. Alice is based on her, pretty much.**

**Check out Broken Cinderella! **

**THANK YOU EVERYONE! **

**#KittyKat**


End file.
